


Raining on Prom Night (My Hair is a Mess)

by wefitzthings



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Cassandra Lives, F/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefitzthings/pseuds/wefitzthings
Summary: It rains the night of the prom. Somehow, it makes all the difference.Cassandra lives, Harry finds a reason to, and Allie's hair is a mess.A cruel force of nature from the blue helps create a night of romance.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Kelly Aldrich/Will LeClair
Kudos: 7





	Raining on Prom Night (My Hair is a Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "It's Raining on Prom Night" by Cidny Bullens that features in Grease. The focus will be Cassandra as New Ham's leader, and the difference that makes to Harry and Allie's relationship, although it will be a slow intro with other pairings featured too, so please don't get too disheartened if it take a few chapters for our story's stars to show up properly!
> 
> I'll add other pairing and character tags as they show up in the story, but so far I can let you know to expect Kelly/Will & Grizzam. I'm torn on whether to feature some Cassandra/Gordie or indulge my 'Becca was in love with Cassandra' headcanon, so I won't confirm any other ships yet!

Kelly reaches for her Dad's favourite jacket. She remembers him buttoning it, stood at the bottom of the stairs time after time, waiting.

Her mother would walk down, fixing a pin in her hair, or a clasp on the back of her earring. Each time her mother would be wearing a different dress, matched with different shoes and a new shade of lipstick. As they left Kelly convincing the babysitter they needed to make popcorn before putting on a movie, her father would be smoothing the lines of the same faithful jacket.

She's so caught up in memories of her parents that she almost doesn't realise the weather breaking, but the sound of rain hitting the window eventually makes it through her thoughts. She moves along the closet to one of his other jackets. It might not hold as much meaning, but it's a bit thicker, and she thinks it's fairer on Will. Protection from the cold rain. It's possibly fairer for both of them to spend the night without Kelly caught up in musing about her Dad's date jacket. What she feels for Will may be new and tentative, and there's still Harry to worry about, but she'd like to give this a real chance. The other jacket is the better choice. She lays the it on her bed next to her prom dress, and takes down her hair. She uses her own hairspray to fix it in gentle curls and her mom's pins stay put, but later when she walks down the stairs, she puts a clasp on the back her mother's earring and smooths the lines of her dad's jacket.

The rain picks up, and she picks up an umbrella.


End file.
